Au delà des apparences
by Lucreziasnape
Summary: Bonjour à toutes et à tous. Je commence un récit sur la suite de la saison 4. ( Attention spoil ) Ce sera un (O.C – Marcu Kane ) Attention, le contenu de ce récit peut contenir des scènes violentes, sexuelles,… Classé M – Vous êtes avertis. Disclaimer : Les personnages de cette série ne m'appartiennent pas ( sauf l'OC ). Je les emprunte juste Bonne lecture !


\- C'est l'heure, il faut rentrer ! S'exclama un homme noir à la voix grave au loin.

Marcus se retourna. Malgré le froid ambiant, un rayon de soleil vint caresser sa nuque. Il frissonna. Il posa alors son regard sur l'horizon qui se dressait à ses yeux. Plusieurs hectares de terre que ces hommes cultivaient d'un côté. Un élevage de cochons sauvages de l'autre. Les espaces de verdures se faisaient rares. Les arbres avaient perdu tout signe de vie, nu et recouvert de suit. Le ciel reprenait peu à peu sa bleutée légendaire. L'immensité sur un monde qui essayait de se reconstruire à nouveau. Son nouveau monde sans elle.

C'est en observant cet homme labourant le champ qu'il se remémora leur arrivée sur Terre.

Il pouffa ironiquement pour lui-même.

\- Sommes-nous condamner à l'éternel recommencement ?

\- Nous les retrouverons. Souffla une jeune femme derrière lui.

Marcus plaça ses mains dans ses cheveux comme pour se les arracher.

\- Six mois Octavia. Six mois et toujours rien !

\- Notre priorité reste la survie de notre peuple. Rétorqua-t-elle de marbre avant de faire volte-face et de rejoindre le reste du groupe.

Les représentants des treize clans avaient, cinq années durant, planifier leur sortie.

Chaque clan se voyait attribuer d'une terre équitable. Les dirigeants auraient été contraints de vivre dans un village au centre de ces peuples. L'ordre et la paix auraient assemblé alors tous ces humains.

Mais elle…

\- Marcus, nous devons ramener les récoltes au village. Sortit Jaha en posant une main bienveillante sur son épaule.

Le grand brun hocha la tête et remonta sur son cheval. Certains animaux avaient miraculeusement survécus. Certains parlaient d'instinct, d'autres de religions. Marcus n'en avait cure. Le mal qu'il s'était donné à apprivoiser l'étalon, ça, il s'en rappelait. Toutes les violences de l'animal qu'il avait du subir avant de pouvoir le toucher. Toutes ses nuits où il avait du dormir à ses côtés pour l'amadouer. Avec le temps, l'animal comprit que les intentions de son futur maître étaient nobles.

Marcus fermait la marche, ses pensées se portèrent sur ses poignets. Ces cicatrices. Sa crucifixion. Elle.

Abby. Les choix de ce médecin ne se basaient que sur le sauvetage de sa fille. Clarke avait certes, sauvé le monde à deux reprises. La race humaine ne pouvait pas s'éteindre pour une seule personne. Clarke le savait, Abby le savait. Elle avait tout saccagé. Elle avait planifié une stratégie qui signait la fin d'une possible coalition. Quelques mois avant l'ouverture du bunker, elle s'était trouvé un petit groupe de résistant pour mener à bien son entreprise. Leur but, créer le chaos. A peine avaient-ils un pied sur Terre que la guerre était déclarée. Elle avait fuit en toute discrétion. Ils avaient perdu plus de la moitié de leur semblable.

Marcus ne cessait de tournoyer les scénarios sous tous ses angles, il n'y voyait en rien, celle qu'il aimait. Abby ne pouvait pas être ce genre de femme. Celle qui était si altruiste, celle qui était si courageuse, celle qui prônait la paix. La guerre les avaient peut-être tous changé.

\- Elle a fait ce qui lui semblait juste. Clarke mérite d'être sauvée. Lança Jaha.

Marcus secoua la tête, réalisant qu'ils étaient déjà arrivés au camp.

\- Ne pouvait-elle pas attendre une semaine ? Nous aurions agi autrement. Notre peuple, tout clan confondu aurait été en harmonie. Nous aurions envoyé une véritable armée chercher Clarke. Tu le sais aussi bien que moi Jaha !

\- C'est une mère. N'importe quel parent serait prêt à tout pour son enfant. Lâcha-t-il une note d'amertume en bouche.

Avant même que Marcus ne puisse répondre, Indra accourra vers les deux hommes, l'inquiétude au visage.

\- Un vaisseau vient de se poser près de l'océan, à une heure d'ici. Nos hommes chargés du ravitaillement en eau viennent de nous alerter par radio.

Tous trois se regardèrent ébahis, une once d'espoir au fond d'eux.

\- Raven ? S'exclama Octavia qui les avaient rejoint.


End file.
